Un vicolo buio
by BlackFeath
Summary: Conan si ritroverà ad affrontare l'organizzazione con l'aiuto di persone che non avrebbe mai immaginato stare dalla sua parte e allo stesso tempo dovrà affrontare i suoi sentimenti e fare chiarezza nella sua vita.
1. Prologo

Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. I personaggi appartegono all'anime e al manga Detective Conan di Gosho Aoyama. Potrebbe contenere delle parti spoiler, che però non sono espresse in maniera troppo esplicita. Detto questo, buona lettura!  
**

* * *

**

**UN VICOLO BUIO**

**PROLOGO**

Un vicolo buio, nero. Conan correva veloce cercando di uscirne, ma sembrava non finire più. C'erano dappertutto corvi neri che lo assalivano, graffiandogli le braccia e il volto con il becco e gli artigli.

"Via, brutti uccellacci!" gridava Conan cercando di cacciarli, ma quelli sembravano non volersene andare. Ad un tratto perse l'equilibrio e cadde a terra sulla strada bagnata e intrisa da uno strano odore. 'Sangue?! Ma cosa?!' pensò Conan riconoscendo l'odore. Cercò di alzarsi, ma subito un altro corvo con il becco spalancato gli si buttò addosso. Stava per colpirlo e graffiarlo sul volto! Poi però si sentì il rumore di uno sparo e il corvo cadde a terra senza vita a pochi centimetri dal detective. Egli, che aveva chiuso gli occhi, li riaprì, e fu abbagliato dalla luce del Sole. L'oscurità se ne era andata, era a terra e i detective boys lo guardavano confusi.

"Cerca di stare più attento Conan! Sei scivolato a causa della strada bagnata!" disse Ayumi, aiutandolo insieme agli altri ad alzarsi.

"Cos'è successo? Che hai?" chiesero Mitsuhiko e Genta vedendolo assorto nei proprio pensieri. "Io? No…niente" disse 'Può essere che sia stato solo un sogno? Ma come…?' pensò poi. Ad un tratto vide una figura girare l'angolo dalla parte opposta della strada. Una figura che era sicuro li stesse guardando fino a qualche attimo prima. Senza dire una parola attraversò la strada prima che il semaforo si facesse rosso, accompagnato dalle proteste dei Detective Boys. Girò l'angolo, trovandosi nello stesso vicolo che aveva sognato o visto qualche minuto prima. Stavolta però l'odore del sangue non c'era. Si guardò intorno, non vedeva niente, così decise di accendere l'orologio torcia, che oltre ad illuminargli la strada poteva anche assicurargli una notevole difesa, in caso della presenza di nemici. A questo proposito accese anche le sue superscarpe da calcio, e avanzò nel vicolo. Con suo disappunto, la strada finì qualche metro dopo, era un vicolo cieco. Stava quasi per andarsene, quando una voce lo chiamò da dietro.

"Non dovresti essere qui, my dear Cool Guy. You should protect your friends!" disse la voce. Lui riuscì a capire subito a chi apparteneva.

"Vermouth!" esclamò voltandosi, pronto a scagliare l'ago soporifero, che però finì sulla sciarpa della donna, che era abilmente travestita come al solito.

"Stai indietro!" disse, pronto a gonfiare un pallone da calcio e a scagliarglielo contro.

"Suvvia, Cool Guy, se avessi avuto intenzione di farti del male, ti avrei fatto fuori quella volta in cui ti sei addormentato in macchina con me, oppure ti avrei lasciato morire in occasione del nostro ultimo incontro!" disse Vermouth sorridendo, per niente preoccupata dallo sguardo del ragazzino e dalle sue intenzioni. Conan indietreggiò.

"Non so perché non mi hai fatto fuori quelle volte, ma non mi interessa, se pensi che adesso io ti ricambi il favore solo perché mi hai risparmiato fino adesso, ti sbagli di grosso!" disse.

"Ahah, Cool Guy! Secondo te io non mi aspettavo questo da te? No…il tuo senso di giustizia ti porta a trovare e arrestare i colpevoli anche se sono familiari o amici a te molto cari. Sono sicura che arresteresti anche Angel se si macchiasse di qualche delitto, cosa fra l'altro impossibile…figurati se avrei mai potuto pensare che avresti ricambiato il mio favore! E in ogni caso non sei affatto in debito con me, o almeno non lo eri fino ad ora!" disse Vermouth sorridendo. "Che intendi dire?" chiese Conan.

"Oh, beh, che i tuoi amici rischiano di essere uccisi, ma io sono venuta ad avverti prima di ciò! Ti conviene andare ad aiutarli, se non vuoi che Gin metta le mani addosso a Sherry e agli altri tuoi piccoli amici. Io ti ho avvertito, sta a te credermi o meno!" disse Vermouth sorridendo e dandogli le spalle, era l'occasione giusta per colpirla, allora perché non lo faceva? No, non poteva…aveva ancora molte cose da chiarire con quella donna!

"Perché mi hai detto questo? E perché quelle volta non mi hai ucciso ne hai rivelato la mia identità ai tuoi colleghi?" chiese Conan, il volto fisso in avanti a guardare lei. Vermouth sorrise. Si tolse la maschera, che gettò a terra, nel vicolo buio, e si voltò, guardando negli occhi il liceale-detective, per poi inginocchiarsi a pochi centimetri da lui e portarsi il dito indice alle labbra.

"Ormai dovresti saperlo, Cool Guy…A secret makes a woman woman!" disse sorridendo. Conan la guardò interdetto, e non mosse un muscolo mentre lei si rialzava e allontanava. Quando riuscì finalmente a dire qualcosa, vide che la figura di Vermouth stava scomparendo come quella di un fantasma. Mille pensieri gli avvolsero la mente. Le sue parole…Haibara e gli altri erano in pericolo! Si mise a correre, cercando di uscire da quel vicolo buio. Finalmente vide l'uscita, ma anche qualcosa che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. La strada, il cielo, tutto era diventato buio. Non c'era più nessuno tranne Gin, la sua pistola e i suoi amici. "NOOOO!!!" gridò Conan, mentre vedeva Gin sparare ai detective boys e successivamente anche al dottor Agasa, a Sonoko, Kogoro, Jodie, Eri, sua madre, suo padre, Ran e tutti gli altri. Erano tutti a terra. L'unica ad essere ancora in piedi e terrorizzata davanti a Gin, era Haibara. "NOOOOO!!! Almeno lei NOOOO!!!!" gridò Conan, ma più correva e più la strada per raggiungerla sembrava distante, sempre di più…Gin puntò la pistola contro la traditrice, Sherry, mentre intanto Conan urlava e veniva portato sempre più indietro da un'oscura presenza. Si udì il suono di un altro sparo e più niente. Gin scomparve, e lui fu sbalzato in avanti, in mezzo ai cadaveri dei suoi amici e familiari, ai piedi di Ai, immersa in un lago di sangue.

"Haibara!!! Rispondimi ti prego!" disse abbracciando quel corpicino ai suoi piedi.

"Kudo-kun, ormai per me è finita, Gin mi ha scoperto, ha ucciso tutti, ma te no Kudo-kun, ti prego salvati almeno tu, vattene da qui!" disse Ai aprendo debolmente gli occhi.

"No!! No!! Io non ti voglio, non vi voglio perdere! Ti prego, non lasciarmi, no Ai! Non lasciarmi!" disse Conan iniziando a piangere. Ai chiuse gli occhi e dischiuse le labbra.

"Kudo-kun, anzi no…Shinichi-kun, c'è solo una cosa che voglio che tu sappia prima che me ne vada per sempre e che raggiunga mia sorella, i miei genitori e tutti coloro che sono morti a causa mia…Shinichi-kun, voglio che tu sappia che se anche io non ti merito…ti amo, ti ho sempre amato…" sussurrò, e poi cadde nel sonno eterno della morte. Conan l'aveva osservata per tutto quel tempo senza dire una parola, copiose lacrime scendevano ancora dai suoi occhi, continue, non volevano andarsene.

"No, Ai, perché! Perché! Anche io tengo moltissimo a te Ai! AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" disse e infine gridò Conan, mentre tutto il paesaggio circostante sfumava davanti ai suoi occhi.

* * *

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:  
Ed ecco il prologo della mia prima fanfiction di Detective Conan. Spero vi piaccia, naturalmente critiche e suggerimenti sono ben accetti! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Ringrazio anticipatamente tutti coloro che leggeranno la mia storia, anche tutti coloro che non la commenteranno.  



	2. 01 Gita di piacere?

**01) GITA DI PIACERE?**

Conan gridava e si lamentava. Perché gli avevano portato via tutti, persino Ai? Non si era neanche accorto che tutto intorno a lui era diventato buio…poi però sentì una voce. Qualcuno gli stava sussurrando qualcosa, ma cosa? Non poteva saperlo, non riusciva a sentirlo! La sua gola stava ancora continuando a gridare a più non posso il nome della scienziatina e di tutti i suoi amici e conoscenti uccisi. Ad un tratto però si accorse che quella voce aveva un qualcosa di familiare, e che qualcuno lo stava tenendo per le spalle.

'Chi mai…?'…Aprì gli occhi, e ne incontrò un paio verde acqua. Non gli ci volle molto per riconoscere quel volto da bambina, quei bellissimi occhi, quei capelli ramati, quell'espressione sempre distaccata che però adesso gli appariva così preoccupata, preoccupata per qualcuno, e forse quel qualcuno era proprio lui. Gli vennero in mente le scene che aveva visto, l'avvertimento di Vermouth, e poi la strage compiuta da Gin che aveva ucciso anche lei, ma allora perché adesso era li di fronte a lui? Era sana e salva, eppure poco prima l'aveva vista in fin di vita fra le sue braccia! L'aveva vista confessargli i suoi sentimenti, mentre lui invece non ci era riuscito prima della sua morte…ma in realtà cosa provava realmente per lei? Non lo sapeva. Non ne era sicuro, ma si era sentito vuoto quando aveva visto la vita lasciare quel corpicino…quel corpicino che nascondeva una ragazza che era stata costretta a vivere nella sofferenza e in mezzo al colore nero. All'inizio l'aveva considerata solo un'assassina, ma poi l'aveva scoperta essere solo una vittima della crudeltà umana, una vittima che però aveva reagito al suo destino! Era stata lei a fargli capire che a questo Mondo non esisteva solo il bianco e il nero, che a volte vi erano delle situazioni in cui l'unica verità in cui aveva da sempre creduto non bastava. Che lo aveva cambiato, lo aveva fatto crescere, maturare, e che gli aveva fatto provare dei sentimenti nuovi e più forti! Da quando Ai era entrata nella sua vita lui era cambiato radicalmente, il suo carattere, forse un po' freddo e difficile, le sue espressioni che all'inizio gli sembravano solo quelle di una fredda scienziata calcolatrice, di un'assassina, ma che in realtà nascondevano qualcosa di importante, di profondo, avevano cambiato del tutto il famoso detective Shinichi Kudo, il detective sempre sicuro e pieno di sé. Era diventato sempre più Conan Edogawa e sempre meno Shinichi Kudo, adesso era come un'altra persona, migliore sotto ogni aspetto e soprattutto più matura. Anche i suoi sentimenti erano cambiati. Lui, che fino a poco tempo prima era convinto di amare la sua amica di infanzia, adesso non ne era più così sicuro. Certo, le voleva ancora bene, ma era da un po' di tempo ormai che, benché la sua mente e la sua ragione si sforzassero di fargli credere che era ancora innamorato di Ran, il suo cuore gli suggeriva di tenere di più ad un'altra persona, la persona che ora aveva di fronte; ciononostante nella sua mente aveva ancora una gran confusione. Non riusciva ancora a capire cosa volesse suggerirgli il suo cuore quando mancava di un battito ogni volta che lei era triste o in pericolo, o quando batteva a mille le poche volte che i suoi riuscivano a vedere le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso. Il suo sorriso, così raro ma anche così dolce, lo agitava e allo stesso tempo lo faceva stare bene, in pace con se stesso. Non si era mai sentito così strano, diverso…

"Ehi, Kudo, si può sapere che hai?" la sua voce, adesso completamente chiara, lo fece riscuotere dai suoi pensieri.

"A….Ai! Sei proprio tu!" disse Conan con voce tremante e sorpresa.

"Certo che sono io, Kudo…e per la cronaca…da quand'è che hai cominciato a chiamarmi per nome?" chiese la scienziatina. Lo stava tenendo fermo contro il sedile di una macchina, la macchina del dottor Agasa. Conan rimase ancora per un po' imbambolato…possibile che tutto fosse stato un sogno? Che tutto quello che aveva visto non era reale? Fissò la persona che gli stava di fronte. Lo stava guardando con uno sguardo curioso e allo stesso tempo preoccupato. Finalmente la sua mente ricominciò a ragionare per bene, e subito realizzò la situazione. Doveva essere svenuto per la stanchezza dopo aver risolto il caso particolarmente difficile che lo aveva impegnato molto in quegli ultimi giorni, e quindi il dottor Agasa e Ai molto probabilmente lo stavano riportando a casa in macchina. Tutto quello che aveva visto, Gin, Vermouth, e Ai e gli altri morenti era stato tutto un sogno, un incubo derivato dalla stanchezza. Finalmente, rincuorato dalla notizia, tirò un respiro di sollievo.

"Shinichi, tutto a posto?" chiese la voce del dottore Agasa, seduto al volante.

"Ehm, si, tutto okay, ho solo avuto un incubo…" disse Conan, mentre il suo volto si rilassava.

"Deve essere stato proprio un bruttissimo incubo allora! Non facevi altro che gridare e agitarti nel sonno, Ai ha dovuto tenerti fermo, altrimenti ti saresti potuto fare male sul serio!" disse Agasa.

"Eheh".

"Mmm, va beh, in ogni caso sarà stato solo un sogno derivato dalla stanchezza…in questi ultimi tre giorni non hai riposato per niente a causa di quel caso difficile!" disse il dottore.

"Si, ha ragione" disse Conan. Poi si accorse che Ai non lo aveva lasciato e lo stava ancora guardando negli occhi con la solita espressione.

"Allora, meitantei, non mi hai ancora risposto…come mai mi hai chiamato per nome in sogno?" chiese la scienziatina, alzando leggermente un sopracciglio,

"E soprattutto, cosa hai sognato?". Conan rimase fermo per qualche istante. Doveva raccontarle del suo sogno? Dell'organizzazione e di lei e tutti gli altri morire? No. Non poteva. Era ancora scosso da quel sogno, e non voleva condividerne l'angoscia anche con lei. Lei non lo meritava, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

"Io..io non lo so, A…Haibara…non ricordo niente…" disse abbassando lo sguardo. Ai lo guardò con un'occhiata sospettosa, poi però lo lasciò andare e si risedette comoda sul sedile accanto a lui.

"A quanto pare non vuoi dirmi niente…devi aver sognato dell'organizzazione…naturale dato che poco prima stavi quasi per avere un contatto diretto con loro mentre indagavi sull'omicidio di quel uomo…In ogni caso non preoccuparti, all'inizio ero un po' diffidente anch'io, ma adesso ho avuto la certezza che quella donna non vuole più uccidere né me, né te, né gli altri…non so perché, ma a quanto pare ci sta coprendo a rischio della sua vita" disse Ai, appoggiando il mento ad una mano e fissando vacua fuori dal finestrino. Conan la guardò. Aveva subito capito ciò che lo turbava, o almeno in parte…Rifletté su quello che la bambina aveva detto, era vero, quella donna, Vermouth, li stava proteggendo, e lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi! Durante il caso precedente li aveva incontrati e seguiti, e Vermouth si era accorta della sua presenza. Ciononostante non aveva detto niente, e aveva anche sviato le tracce dei colleghi quando a causa dei Detective Boys stavano quasi per essere scoperti. Una cosa era sicura…il non conoscere le sue reali intenzioni lo stava facendo diventare pazzo, non aveva fatto altro che fare congetture sul perché li avesse protetti fino a quando non era svenuto, e poi gli era apparsa anche in sogno con quell'enigmatica frase che le si adattava a pennello. Bella e misteriosa, nascondeva un sacco di segreti, segreti che nessuno poteva nemmeno immaginare, neanche lui, lo Sherlock Holmes del XXI secolo. Dopo quel incontro sul molo in cui l'aveva affrontata direttamente credeva di essere riuscito a capire molto di lei, e invece forse era stato proprio da quella volta che per lui era diventato impossibile comprendere le sue reali intenzioni…La testa iniziò a fargli male. Cercò di distogliere i suoi pensieri dall'organizzazione e da tutto il resto. Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a casa!

"Professore, quanto ci vuole ancora per arrivare?" chiese Conan, tenendosi la testa con una mano.

"Ci vuole ancora un bel po' Shinichi…direi che manca un'ora buona, sempre se non incontriamo molto traffico per strada" rispose Agasa, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada.

"Sei ancora stanco?" chiese poi.

"Beh, mi fa ancora un po' male la testa" rispose lui, cercando di rilassarsi sul sedile.

"Beh, cerca di dormire allora" disse Ai voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo negli occhi.

"Mmm, forse hai ragione, ci proverò…" disse lui distogliendo lo sguardo e stendendosi sul sedile anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile riuscire ad addormentarsi. La sua mente infatti stava ancora ripercorrendo gli avvenimenti dei giorni precedenti, e il mal di testa si stava facendo sempre più consistente. Tuttavia alla fine la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento su di lui, e, contro le sue aspettative, si addormentò prima del previsto. I pensieri che affollavano la sua mente però erano troppi, e anche dormendo, il ragazzo detective continuò a ripensare alle ultime giornate trascorse.

"Conan, Ai! Come mai quelle facce lunghe? Dovreste essere anche voi contenti! Il professore ci porta all'inaugurazione di uno dei più belli Luna Park del Giappone! Ci saranno anche un sacco di persone famose!" disse Ayumi raggiante, guardando i due piccoli adolescenti che a differenza dei veri bambini se ne stavano seduti sul sedile anteriore del maggiolone del dottor Agasa in un silenzio di tomba.

"Dai ragazzi! Ayumi ha ragione! Ci saranno anche degli importanti calciatori. Conan! Credevo non vedessi l'ora di incontrarli! E tu, Haibara, non volevi incontrare quel famoso scienziato?" chiese Mistuhiko, che come Ayumi e Genta non stava più nella pelle.

"Su, Conan, Ai! I ragazzi hanno ragione! Stiamo andando in gita dopotutto, no?" disse Agasa, che era alla guida dell'auto.

"Si, come no…" farfugliò Conan piano, mentre Ai, l'unica ad averlo sentito, rimase in silenzio. Sembrava che non avesse sentito nemmeno le parole dei DB e del professore.

"Ai, Conan, sicuri di stare bene?" chiese un'altra voce. Ecco, adesso anche lei ci si metteva! Una persona non poteva per una volta avere la luna storta?! No, non se all'apparenza sei un bambino di 7 anni…

"Stai tranquilla Ran, stiamo bene…ho dormito poco ieri notte perché ero eccitato all'idea di questo viaggio, e immagino che anche per Haibara sia stato lo stesso" disse Conan, sforzandosi di sorridere voltandosi verso di Ran che stava seduta sul sedile posteriore con gli altri 3 Detective Boys. Non appena si rigirò però, il sorriso bambinesco che aveva assunto per qualche secondo svanì, e il suo sguardo si posò sulla 'bambina' seduta accanto a lui sul sedile anteriore. Sembrava stanca, molto stanca… 'Beh, naturale' pensò Conan 'Con tutte quelle notizie che si sentono ultimamente al telegiornale…'. Eh, si…il motivo per cui anche lui era così stanco era lo stesso dopotutto… Era da circa una settimana che sui giornali e in televisione non si faceva che parlare di quello! Erano stati appiccati molti incendi ultimamente, e l'ultimo proprio a dei magazzini situati nella periferia di Tokyo, vicino al luogo in cui sarebbe stato inaugurato il parco che stavano per andare a visitare. In quest'ultimo erano anche morte 3 persone alle quali le fiamme non avevano lasciato via di scampo. Questa triste tragedia, causata forse da uno sfortunato incidente, all'apparenza non doveva interessarli, o almeno non direttamente, ma in realtà non era così…Questo Conan l'aveva capito guardando la bambina che ora era accanto a sé non appena avevano pronunciato i nomi delle vittime. Tutti ex membri dell'organizzazione con i quali anche lei stessa aveva avuto a che fare! Già…l'organizzazione, era lei che aveva loro causato guai fin dall'inizio, e solo fermandola sarebbero potuti tornare quelli che erano una volta! Conan non aveva fatto altro che pensarci per i giorni precedenti e in particolare la sera prima, e a quanto sembrava anche Ai aveva fatto lo stesso. Lei, che fin da piccola era stata in mezzo a quei corvi neri, che aveva vissuto sempre dentro a quel incubo, che era sempre stata immersa nel colore nero, chi più di lei poteva essere preoccupata per quello che stava succedendo? In più si aggiungeva anche un altro fatto…altro che gita di piacere! La loro non era altro che un'indagine. Aveva chiesto al professore Agasa di portarlo li per indagare su quegli incendi che molto probabilmente erano stati causati dalla stessa organizzazione, e invece…Conan si voltò verso i passeggeri seduti dietro di lui mentre il professore rallentava e si preparava a posteggiare nel parcheggio del nuovo parco. Sbuffò non appena l'auto si fu fermata…come avrebbe fatto ad indagare sugli uomini in nero se con lui c'erano anche Ran e i Detective Boys?

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:**

Scusate per il ritardo ma ultimamente non ho avuto il tempo di aggiornare. Ringrazio tutti per i commenti, e vi auguro un Buon Natale! Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, anche se è, se così lo si può chiamare, un capitolo di transizione, in quanto la vera storia inizierà dai prossimi capitoli. Rinnovo ancora gli auguri e prometto di cercare di aggiornare prima la prossima volta! Ancora grazie a tutti!


	3. 02 Una strana scritta

02) UNA STRANA SCRITTA

**02) UNA STRANA SCRITTA**

"Allora Dottor Agasa, affido Conan a lei! Io e Sonoko non rimarremo molto al parco, andremo quasi subito a visitare le città vicine e alloggeremo in una delle ville della famiglia Suzuki. Torneremo a Tokyo fra una settimana, e credo che non potremo vederci molto spesso in questi giorni…".

"Sta tranquilla Ran! Non è un problema per me prendermi cura di Conan! Tu e Sonoko divertitevi pure quanto volete! Intanto io farò in modo di far passare a questi splendidi bambini un magnifico fine-settimana!" disse Agasa, mettendo una mano sulla testa di Conan e scompigliandogli i capelli. 'Mpuff, figuriamoci…casomai saremo io e Ai a prenderci cura di te, professore…' pensò Conan scocciato.

"Molto bene allora! La ringrazio tanto!" disse inchinandosi in segno di riconoscenza, per poi inginocchiarsi di fronte a Conan.

"Mi raccomando, fai il bravo! Ci rivedremo fra sette giorni!" disse Ran, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte cogliendolo alla sprovvista. Arrossì di botto come faceva sempre quando la ragazza che aveva di fronte si comportava così con lui. Infatti era in quelle occasioni che il diciassettenne che c'era in lui aveva il sopravvento. Scosse la testa e si sforzò di parlare come avrebbe fatto un bambino della sua apparente età:

"Stai tranquilla Ran-neechan, farò il bravo!" disse sorridendo, mentre sul suo volto si dipingeva un'espressione bambinesca. Ran sorrise, e dopo avergli scompigliato a sua volta i capelli, si alzò, e salutati gli altri, si allontanò con Sonoko che era appena arrivata. Quando se ne fu andata Conan sbuffò cercando di risistemarsi i capelli alla bene e meglio, facendo sorridere Ai.

"Mmm, che c'è? Sono così buffo da suscitare la tua ilarità?" disse Conan, sbuffando ancora di più. "Beh, caro meitantei, se potessi guardare anche tu la tua espressione in questo momento, faresti lo stesso!" disse Ai ridendo.

"…".

Ai continuò a sorridere, poi gli si avvicinò di più.

"Va beh, va…ti aiuto io!" disse, per poi sistemargli i capelli. Conan la guardò sorpreso. Lei si limitò a continuare sorridere e a guardarlo per qualche secondo negli occhi, dopodichè si allontanò. Conan la osservò con lo sguardo, mentre le sue guance si dipingevano di un lieve rossore. In momenti come quello non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse bello il suo sorriso.

"Forza Conan! Che aspetti? Noi ce ne stiamo andando!" lo chiamò Genta.

"Ah, si, sto arrivando!" disse Conan, scuotendo la testa per cercare di togliersi dalla mente tutti i pensieri che gli erano venuti in mente in quel momento. Ma cosa gli stava succedendo? Haibara carina? Non era da lui pensare a sciocchezze simili! Però era vero…il suo sorriso aveva un qualcosa di particolare che…

'Basta! Sarà meglio che li raggiunga altrimenti mi lasceranno indietro!' pensò Conan, scuotendo nuovamente la testa e mettendosi a correre per raggiungere il gruppetto.

"Allora ragazzi, questo è il nuovo parco divertimenti, che ne dite?" chiese il dottor Agasa quando arrivarono davanti all'entrata.

"Wow!!" esclamarono i tre Detective Boys, mentre Conan e Ai lo guardavano a loro volta sorpresi. Era davvero gigantesco!

"E' fantastico! Ci sono un sacco di giostre mai viste, peccato dover aspettare l'inaugurazione prima di poterle provare tutte!" esclamò Mitsuhiko.

"Sono contento che vi piaccia, ragazzi!" disse un uomo avvicinandosi.

"Oh, Toshiha! Da quanto tempo!" esclamò il dottor Agasa riconoscendolo.

"Hiroshi! Già, è passato davvero molto tempo!" rispose l'altro.

"Scusi dottore, questo signore chi è?" chiese Conan.

"Oh, è un mio vecchio amico, si chiama Toshiha Akamoto, ci siamo conosciuti quando frequentavamo l'università. Sapete, lui è l'ingegnere che ha progettato questo magnifico parco!" spiegò Agasa.

"Wow, che bello!" esclamarono i tre bambini mentre i loro occhi si illuminavano.

"Beh, ti ringrazio Hiroshi, ma non l'ho costruito mica da solo, figuriamoci se avrei potuto farcela senza nessun aiuto! Comunque questi bambini sono tutti tuoi nipoti?" chiese Toshiha.

"Oh, no! Questi tre sono Ayumi, Mitsuhiko e Genta, e sono tutti e tre dei miei piccoli amici" disse Agasa indicando i tre Detective Boys, che sorrisero.

"Mentre loro due sono entrambi figli di miei lontani parenti. Lei è Ai e vive con me in questo periodo, mentre lui è Conan e abita da altri amici" disse il dottore concludendo le presentazioni. "Ma professore! Si è dimenticato la cosa più importante!" esclamarono in coro i tre Detective Boys, per poi afferrare per un braccio i due falsi bambini e gridare:

"Noi siamo la squadra dei giovani detective! A sua disposizione!" dissero i tre, mentre gli altri due avrebbero tanto voluto diventare invisibili.

"Oh, ma davvero! Siete tutti e cinque dei detective!" esclamò Akamoto sorridendo.

"Si, infatti, signore! E abbiamo anche tutti gli strumenti necessari a svolgere la nostra professione!" dissero i tre tirando fuori le loro spille e i loro orologi speciali.

"Davvero incredibile!" disse Akamoto che all'inizio aveva pensato scherzassero.

"E' così! Il dottor Agasa ci ha fornito tutto ciò di cui avevamo bisogno, e io, il grande Genta, insieme ai miei 4 assistenti ho risolto svariati casi!" esclamò Genta, non notando che alle parole 'i miei assistenti' Mitsuhiko e Ayumi, molto contrariati, lo avevano guardato con uno sguardo che non prometteva niente di buono.

"Ehm, ecco…in realtà Mitsuhiko e Ayumi non sono miei assistenti…" disse il bambino quando se ne accorse, per poi aggiungere, dato che i due continuavano a guardarlo allo stesso modo:

"…e neanche Haibara e Conan…". I due diretti interessati intanto, ormai abituati a quella situazione, non avevano neanche fatto caso alle parole del bambino.

"Beh, dato che siete così bravi immagino siate venuti qua non solo per divertirvi ma anche per indagare sull'incidente accaduto poco tempo fa qua vicino" disse Akamoto.

"Eh, incidente? Che incidente?" chiesero i tre bambini.

'Oh, no!' Pensò Conan che aveva fatto di tutto per non informare i Detective Boys di quella faccenda.

"Beh, mi riferivo all'incendio avvenuto nei magazzini vicini a questo parco. A causa di esso sono morti anche un tecnico e degli ingegneri molto importanti allo svolgimento dei lavori. E' per questo che l'apertura è stata ritardata di diversi giorni." spiegò Akamoto.

"Oh, si! Adesso ho capito! Ne hanno parlato molto al telegiornale. Ultimamente ci sono stati diversi incendi, ma solo nell'ultimo, che ha raso al suo dei magazzini, ci sono state delle vittime! Comunque non sapevo che l'incendio fosse avvenuto qui vicino…" disse Mitsuhiko.

"E invece si, i magazzini si trovano a pochi minuti a piedi da qui. Appartenevano anch'essi al proprietario di questo parco, e la dentro tenevamo anche degli attrezzi e dei progetti che a causa di quel incendio sono andati in cenere. Questo incidente ha rallentato molto i nostri lavori, ma alla fine siamo comunque riusciti a completarli" disse l'ingegnere.

"Già, e questo è naturalmente e soprattutto merito tuo, Akamoto! In quegli incendi dopotutto sono morti due ingegneri molto importanti per l'avanzamento del progetto, eppure tu in tre settimane sei riuscito a portare tutto a termine, quando sia Yamato che Kiroyama avevano affermato che ce ne sarebbe volute come minimo cinque! Davvero un'ottima dimostrazione di bravura, non c'è che dire!" disse un altro uomo avvicinandosi.

"Oh, presidente!" esclamò Akamoto, vedendolo. Era un uomo piuttosto paffuto e prossimo ad essere calvo. I pochi capelli che ancora aveva in testa erano neri, mentre i suoi occhi, dello stesso colore dei capelli, erano piccoli e a mandorla. Indossava uno smoking grigio, piuttosto elegante, che però lo faceva sembrare anche più grasso di quello che era. Aveva la tipica aria da uomo ricco e d'affari, accompagnata però da uno sguardo bonaccione.

"Vedo che hai invitato degli amici!" disse il presidente.

"Beh ecco, si. Lui è il dottor Agasa, un mio vecchio amico, e questi bambini sono qui con lui per l'inaugurazione del nuovo parco divertimenti. Hiroshi, ragazzi, lui è il proprietario del parco divertimenti, nonché il presidente della nostra ditta edile. Il signor Yomito Katoshi" disse Akamoto.

"Benvenuti" disse lui.

"Grazie, signore" rispose il gruppetto.

"Beh, credo sia il momento di andare…Akamoto, ci vediamo fra un po', vorrei parlarti prima di iniziare il discorso. Dottor Agasa, ragazzi, vi aspetto all'inaugurazione" disse Katoshi allontanandosi.

"Scusi, signore, quanto manca all'inaugurazione?" chiese Conan.

"Beh, manca ancora un'ora, perché?" chiese Akamoto.

"Beh, mi chiedevo se potesse portarci a vedere quei magazzini…" disse il piccolo detective.

"A quanto pare dicevate sul serio affermando di voler indagare, eh?" esclamò l'ingegnere.

"Certo!" rispose in coro la squadra dei giovani detective.

"Va bene, adesso vi faccio vedere dove si trovano. Dopotutto sono davvero molto vicini, bastano due minuti a piedi. Seguitemi" disse Akamoto, facendo strada al gruppetto. Dopo un breve cammino arrivarono ai magazzini. Erano completamente bruciati, e le poche pareti ancora in piedi erano completamente nere. Doveva essere stato un incendio davvero tremendo! Tutto il perimetro era circondato da delle transenne e un cartello vietava l'accesso all'edificio.

"Toshiha, sei tu!" disse un uomo vedendo arrivare il gruppetto.

"Si, mi chiedevo, Ryuichi, se potessi farci entrare a dare un'occhiata. Sai, questi bambini sono dei bravi detective…" disse Akamoto.

"Eh va bene Toshiha, per stavolta va bene, ma non mettermi più in condizioni simili" disse l'uomo facendoli passare mentre il suo sguardo si soffermava per alcuni istanti sul gruppetto che accompagnava l'amico.

"Ah, io adesso devo andare, ti dispiacerebbe rimettere a posto le transenne quando finisci?" chiese Ryuichi.

"Nessun problema" rispose Toshiha. Ryuichi si allontanò dopo aver dato un'altra occhiata al gruppetto mentre entrava nel magazzino e aver sorriso.

"Mi scusi signore, chi era quel uomo?" chiese Conan.

"Beh, è un mio vecchio amico, Ryuichi Akano. Adesso è incaricato soprattutto alla sorveglianza del parco, ma fino a prima dell'incendio passava gran parte della sua giornata qui" rispose Akamoto.

"Allora deve essere stato fortunato a non essere stato coinvolto nell'incidente" disse Agasa.

"Beh, si…l'incendio è avvenuto proprio nel periodo in cui Ryuichi era in ferie, ma anch'io sono stato fortunato e forse più di lui…Quando è avvenuto l'incendio ero appena uscito per andare a dare delle indicazioni agli impiegati del cantiere. Purtroppo la stessa fortuna che abbiamo avuto noi, non l'hanno avuta anche gli altri…i miei colleghi ingegneri Yamato e Kiroyama e Kimitaro, un tecnico, non sono riusciti a sopravvivere a quelle dannate fiamme…".

Conan e i Detective Boys, compresa Ai, iniziarono a guardarsi intorno. Quasi tutto era andato bruciato, erano rimasti all'in piedi solo una scrivania e per metà un piccolo armadio. Il pavimento era pieno di cenere, carte bruciate e altri oggetti completamente irriconoscibili. Conan si chiese se avrebbe mai potuto trovare un indizio collegabile all'organizzazione in quel posto in cui sembrava non essersi salvato nulla dalle fiamme, sempre ammesso che l'organizzazione centrasse in quella storia! Dopo circa mezz'ora erano ancora a mani vuote, non avevano scoperto niente di nuovo, ma ciononostante continuavano a cercare.

"Mmm, ragazzi, sapete dirmi che ora è?" chiese Akamoto.

"Si, certo signore. Sono le 10.30" rispose Genta.

"Mmm, l'inaugurazione comincia alle 11 in punto…sentite ragazzi, io adesso devo cominciare ad andare, ho ancora dei piccoli particolari da discutere con il presidente" disse Akamoto.

"D'accordo, lei vada pure, noi restiamo ancora a dare un'occhiata" disse Conan.

"Eh? Siete proprio sicuri? Badate che la polizia ha già setacciato tutta la zona, va bene giocare ai detective, ma non credete di esagerare in questo modo?" chiese l'ingegnere.

"Noi non stiamo giocando a fare i detective! Noi siamo dei detective veri!" esclamarono i tre veri bambini.

"Beh, ecco…".

"Toshiha, facciamo così: tu va pure all'inaugurazione, noi restiamo ancora per un po' e poi ti raggiungiamo, d'accordo? Ci penso io alle transenne" disse Agasa.

"Beh, va bene, come volete. Io vado, a tra poco!" disse Akamoto arrendendosi e allontanandosi. Passarono diversi minuti, ma la ricerca non aveva ancora dato i frutti sperati. A questo punto a cercare ancora un indizio probabilmente inesistente era rimasto solo Conan.

"Dai, Conan! Adesso basta! Il signor Akamoto aveva ragione, qui non c'è proprio niente!" disse Genta lamentandosi.

"Se tu non vuoi continuare a cercare non sei obbligato a farlo!" ribatté Conan. Non si poteva arrendere, doveva continuare a cercare per poter finalmente trovare una traccia riconducibile a quegli uomini e avvicinarsi al giorno in cui avrebbe potuto riavere il suo vero corpo.

"Uffa, ho fame! Dottor Agasa, non è che avrebbe qualcosa da mangiare?" chiese Genta.

"Beh, certo che no…se vogliamo mangiare dobbiamo tornare all'inaugurazione, alla fine ci sarà un bel banchetto" disse Agasa.

"Che bello! Dai, andiamoci subito!" disse Genta, e gli altri due veri bambini sembrarono d'accordo con lui.

"Voi andate, io rimango ancora un po' qui" disse Conan.

"Sei certo di voler restare da solo?" chiese Agasa.

"Starò io con lui professore, non si preoccupi, vada pure con i bambini" disse Ai.

"Sei sicura, Ai?" chiese il dottore.

"Si, certamente" rispose lei.

"Ok allora, noi andiamo, a dopo" disse Agasa, allontanandosi con gli altri.

"Come mai sei voluta restare?" chiese Conan quando rimasero da soli. Lei si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a mettersi a sua volta a cercare qualche indizio. Conan rimase sorpreso dal suo gesto, ma poi cercò di concentrarsi nuovamente sulla sua ricerca. Dopo qualche minuto la sua voce lo chiamò:

"Guarda qui, Kudo-kun, forse ho trovato io qualcosa" disse lei.

"Che cosa?!" esclamò Conan alzandosi di scatto a raggiungendola. In un fazzoletto nella mano della piccola scienziatina c'era un orologio che sembrava incredibilmente aver resistito abbastanza bene all'incendio. Conan prese l'oggetto con tutto il fazzoletto e se lo rigirò nelle mani, notando una scritta sul retro. Erano dei numeri, e sembrava che fossero stati tracciati con un oggetto affilato, e sopra di essi vi erano anche altri due segni che però erano illeggibili.

'Chissà cosa vorranno dire…' pensò Conan guardando quella strana sequenza, 6278464.

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:**

Come avete potuto vedere, ho deciso di postare anche questo capitolo, nella speranza che qualcuno mi lasci un commento! Ringrazio comunque tutti coloro che hanno letto ma non hanno recensito (sempre se ce n'è sono statiXD).


End file.
